Let Me Be Your Prince
by pinknekounicorn
Summary: Gakupo always wondered what it would be like if he was a prince - who would be his princess? Contains: BoyxBoy, Tsundere Len and Fluff :3
1. Sleepover :3

Gakupo had read many fairy tales when he was younger, from the story about a boy climbing a virtually impossible tree to the one who had glass slippers and met a prince.

Not just _any_ old prince though.

 **Her prince.** Gakupo always wondered what it would be like if he was somebody's prince - would he be happy if there were princesses swooning over him?

He was planning to find that out, but now he had to sleep.

He turned off his Rem nightlight and slowly fell asleep...

 _He was donning a fabulous navy jacket as he strutted down the golden hallways, his crown reflecting the light that streamed from the windows. Doves flew everywhere trying to peck his crown, but Gakupo wasn't gonna let those pesky bees steal his jewels. He snapped his pale, slender fingers and the birds suddenly dropped to the ground. They were dead...at least, he thought they were, but one bird was pecking his eggplant..._

"NO, NOT THE EGGPLANT! NOOOO!!!" Gakupo yelled in his sleep. A few minutes later, he felt a banana (wink wink) being thrown with all the force of a typhoon. Ouch. He woke up to an extremely grumpy and tired Len, who had **extreme eyebags** underneath his blue eyes (kinda like in Paradichlorobenzene). He had a cute little pout on his face.

"Gakupo, what the hell?" he asked, "it's 3am and you've been screaming about your eggplant for the past four hours!"

Gakupo smiled nervously.

"Could you please...um, check the fridge?"

Len's eye twitched, "W-why?"

"You know, in case my eggplant really is ruined. Dreams can tell the future, they say..."

The blond sighed before turning around to walk to the fridge. After all, his friend was surprisingly wise despite being the embodiment of stupidity.

 _Wait..._ Len thought, _did I just say that Gakupo was smart?!_ He shook off the thoughts and opened the refrigerator, only to find that there was no eggplant! What neither him or Gakupo knew was that Luka had taken the eggplant to use it for _God knows what_.

"Hey, Gakupo? Someone stole your eggplants!"

Gakupo immediately started crying.

"I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SLEEP AGAIN, LEN!"

Len rolled his eyes as he walked to Gakupo's room and hugged him, rubbing circles into his back to soothe him.

"...I could sleep with you, Gakupo..." His voice was quiet and hoarse, much different to how he usually sounded. Gakupo pulled away in surprise.

"My, my! How brave of you, a mere servant, to visit me in my palace!"

Len immediately blushed before looking away.

"S-shut it..."

Gakupo decided to tease Len even more.

"Awww, is Len-chan being a tsun tsun?"

Len put his hand against Gakupo's mouth to shut him up while he rung his sister to let her know that he was staying with Gakupo.

"But Len, he's just not right for you! Besides, I already picked your crush and his name's Kaito!"

Len started to turn blue.

"Look Rin, I don't like any of them, 'kay? Both of them are seniors, one is stupid and the other one is incredibly stupid. Tell Banan-chan I said hi. Bye."

Len hung up while Rin screamed several profanities at him through the phone line. He waited for Gakupo to go to sleep before gently wrapping his arms around his waist. He slept much better than he had ever slept in his life.

 **A/N: Awww, that was so cute, wasn't it? No? K :)**


	2. Mornings

Gakupo awoke to a warm pressure on his waist. He saw a pair of skinny arms wrapped around him like a teddy bear and smiled. He ruffled Len's hair, making him whine in protest.

"Come on, sunshine, up you get..." Gakupo said in his deep and sexy voice. Len forced himself off of him. His face was dark red; a brilliant contrast to his bright eyes, which were begging for night time to return.

"What time is it..." he asked before yawning and rubbing his eye. The Ggrks alarm clock read 7:30. Len frantically started searching for his usual attire before remembering that he didn't take anything.

 _Dear God, I'm an idiot!_ He scowled before slumping in the middle of the room. Gakupo looked in his closet for something that Len could wear before picking out some black jeans followed by a red T-shirt with the word "Baka" in huge black letters and a purple hoodie. He threw the chosen items to his friend, who thanked him silently before pulling the clothes on. They were a little loose but at least they were warm.

 _Why is he so cute?_ Gakupo asked himself before turning around and putting on his usual samurai outfit in the vain hope that Len wouldn't see his nosebleed. Sadly, Len was very perceptive. He Kung Fu kicked Gakupo in his back and sent him rolling out the back door, goddamn.

"You sick perv!" Len yelled, the blush not leaving his face. Gakupo flipped his long hair.

 **"Baka."** Len sighed.

After several minutes of Gakupo being a perv and Len blowing up in embarrassment, the two were ready, so they went to the train station for their train.

 **A/N: He said it! Len said the 4-letter B word that confirms him as a tsun tsun! OML I DON'T EVEN SHIP GAKULEN AND ALREADY THIS STORY'S ADORABLE!!! *ovaries explode from intense fangirling***


	3. School Days lolol

After getting on the train, the two boys sat next to each other in silence. Len was looking out the window while Gakupo was texting somebody on his phone. After a few stops, Rin got on.

"Hey guys," She said at the same time as a certain blue boy...

"Oh geez..." Len mumbled to himself, but Gakupo could sense his unease. He grabbed the blond's shoulder and pulled him into a protective side hug while glaring at Kaito, who simply smirked.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally arrived at their school. It looked just like your average generic highschool but it had more cherry blossoms. Len distanced himself from the others like he usually did when he felt someone's arm around his waist. He was about to yell at Gakupo when he realised that the arm on his waist was colder.

"Kaito...let go..." he said coldly but the arm started moving south. He paled in embarrassment.

"Kai-"

"Come on, Len. Let's go play!" Kaito interrupted Len and dragged him behind the building, not noticing the mysterious shadow that followed them...

uwu

Len looked away from the senior student. He did _not_ want to be here, especially not with Mr. Pedo Smurf of all people. Kaito frowned at Len.

"What?" Len asked. Kaito said nothing and, in one swift motion, had the struggling boy pinned up against the wall. He sighed.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you or anything but I want an honest answer."

He took a deep breath.

"Why don't you like me?"

Everything went silent. Len stared at _stupid Pedo Smurf_ _'s_ icy eyes in fear. The fear was quickly replaced by anger as he resumed trying to wriggle out of Kaito's grip, which was sadly very tight. Eventually he just gave up and his knees buckled underneath him.

Kaito slowly leaned in, his face only inches from Len's, when he saw the glint of a blade in his eye. He turned around and gasped.

It was Gakupo.

 **A/N: I actually ship Kailen more than Gakulen BTW. Also, cliffhangers (dun dun dun)**


	4. A Bad Fight

"G-Gakupo? It's not what you thi-" Kaito was interrupted by the purple swordsman lunging at him, knocking him off of Len, who was extremely shaken by the ordeal.

Gakupo was straddling down the blue haired boy while holding a katana at his throat. Kaito hissed like a cat before drawing in his knees and kicking Gakupo off. The samurai flailed through the air for a while before backflipping onto the wall.

"What are you, a spider?" Kaito laughed, causing Len to glare. He walked up to the blue haired boy and punched him in the nose, causing thick red blood to squirt out like a water fountain. He turned to Gakupo and smirked, causing him to smirk back.

They both took great joy in pummeling the everloving ice cream out of poor Kaito.

uwu

Later, Rin passed by the nurses' office and saw Kaito. His nose was pretty much broken, he had bandages around his head and his cheek was swollen. The girl gasped. She walked in and sat next to him.

"Hey, Rin..." he said, pain shooting through his brain as he winced. Rin took his hand, which was still cold, and sighed.

"Kaito, who did this?" she asked, trying to stay calm. Kaito said nothing, only gazed over at a foreign fruit bowl. It had a banana and some...eggplant? He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Rin squeezing him into a hug. He hesitated before hugging her back. She pulled away and smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry, Kaito, you'll find someone. After all, you still look as fabulous as ever."

"Even with my busted nose?"

Rin giggled.

"Even with your busted nose."

She left the room with a tingly feeling inside her. She slowly began to blush.

 _Do I...like him?_

 **A/N: Yup. I just gave you some Orange Ice Cream. Tastes nice...kinda like this ship.**


	5. Detentions

Len and Gakupo were sat in the teacher's office, being lectured about the consequences of hitting people. Gakupo rolled his eyes at the (incredibly annoying) lecture and Len pulled a face at his friend, causing them both to burst out laughing. The teacher took offense.

"HEY! You could've killed him, or worse, scratched his beautiful face!" the teacher was raging now.

"Eh." Len was indifferent.

"Whatever, man, we already did." Gakupo was trying to sound chill but the teacher's piercing eyes were killing him... metaphorically. He shut his trap.

"Right, that's it, you're both in detention!" the teacher declared.

uwu

Kaito and Rin were waiting outside for their _"friends"_ outside the building. They eventually got bored and walked up to the detention room. They waited outside the room patiently.

"So, Len, this is your first time?" Gakupo asked.

"Well yes, actually, it is." Len replied.

"Don't worry. It's not as bad as it seems."

At that point, Rin had started choking on her orange juice that she had been drinking while Kaito rocked back and forth.

"Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope..." Kaito was clearly having a mental breakdown here, so Rin threw her juice box out of the window and crouched down so that she could comfort him. After a while, Kaito felt much better and decided to keep listening to the conversation.

"Uuuuugh!" Len moaned, slouched down on his desk.

"Come on, Len. Just a little bit longer now." Gakupo said. Rin and Kaito looked at each other with pure horror.

"H-Hey Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I should...erm...walk you home or something..."

Rin's eyes lit up.

"Are you kidding me? ...Erm, I mean, sure..." she said, twirling a strand of her blonde hair. Kaito smiled at her. He took her hand and walked her home as they both attempted to forget what they had heard.

uwu

Len and Gakupo's detention finally ended. Len opened the door and looked around.

"Oh, looks like they left," he said.

"Looks like you're staying with me again!" Gakupo exclaimed. He excitedly picked up Len bridal style and ran home while screaming, "WOOP WOOP!"

 **A/N: I think I'm having too much fun with this story O_O Don't worry, Len and Gakupo didn't _actually_ do it...really... I promise...eh...**


	6. Phone Calls

The next day, Gakupo and Len went to school on the train as usual but something strange happened. Not only was the train fifteen minutes late but neither Kaito or Rin were on it.

"Do you think they're skiving, Gakupo?" Len asked. Gakupo shrugged.

"Maybe if you call them you'll find out where they are."

Len agreed with his friend. He rung Rin.

"Hey Rin, where are you?"

"Oh, hey Len! I decided to stay with Kaito and look after him since you and _Eggplant_ busted his beautiful nose!"

Len was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, hah..."

"DON'T YOU SORRY ME, YOUNG MAN!" Rin suddenly yelled down the phone line. Len's hair was blown sideways as if it was caught in a hurricane.

"Rin, your voice wrecked my hair!"

Rin just laughed. Len could hear someone else walking in.

"Hello, Len."

It was Kaito, but his voice was extremely nasally due to his nose being busted. Len gave his banana phone to Gakupo before rolling around laughing. The purple haired boy smiled. Len was just too cute.

"Hello, Kaito. How's your face?"

 _Silence_.

"Kaito?"

 _More silence_.

"My face is...erm, fine? Yeah, it's fine. So, _yeah_ , haha, tell Len I'm sorry for...you know..."

"Yeah..."

They both hung up, sighing with relief. Gakupo picked Len up off of the floor and earned several cries of protest from the smaller boy before the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class.

uwu

Kaito just stared into Rin's eyes, almost losing himself in her ocean blue orbs. Rin noticed his staring and blushed.

"H-Hey, Kaito?"

Kaito frantically snapped out of his trance and looked around before relaxing and looking back at the blonde. They both smiled as their hands were intertwined. Kaito leaned forwards so that their foreheads were touching. Rin shyly pecked his lips before pulling away, embarrassed.

"I love you, Kaito..." she whispered.

"Me too, Rin..." Kaito replied. They both leaned in for another kiss when Rin's phone went off. They both cursed internally.

 **A/N: Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring, Banana Phone!**


	7. Princu?

"Hello, this is the Shion residence and I don't want to talk today so bye," Kaito said, but the phone wouldn't stop ringing. Rin decided to answer it.

"Hello?" she called.

"Kay, bye!" she said, hanging up. The phone didn't ring back.

"Who was it?" Kaito asked, confused.

"Oh, Len was just trying to apologize for beating you up but he finds it _extremely_ hard to talk to you after yesterday."

 _Of course,_ Kaito thought, _who else would it be?_ "Kaito? Something wrong?"

He turned to look at Rin and noticed that she seemed to glow more and more whenever he looked at her, kinda like a firefly or something like that. He nodded, smiling.

uwu

"I hope he'll forgive us, Len." Gakupo said, fiddling with his ponytail nervously.

"He will," Len said, "after all, we are still his friends...sort of...kind of...I think..."

He sighed, putting his head down on the desk. He didn't think that he'd ever regret punching someone this much. Sure, he didn't feel the same way as Kaito but still...

"Len?"

No answer came, just a few sniffles. Gakupo's eyes widened slightly.

"Len, are you crying?"

There was a long pause before Len replied in a shaky voice, "No..."

Gakupo sighed, "You're a horrible liar. You know that, right?"

Len finally pulled his head off the desk, his eyes red and somewhat puffy. He looked at Gakupo before blushing. He got up to leave when a warm hand gripped his wrist.

"Look, I know you feel bad for everything that happened." Gakupo stated in a soft voice. Len flinched. Suddenly, he felt himself being thrown into an embrace by the taller male.

"Ack! Hey! G-Gakupo, get off..." his spontaneous reaction slowly died down as he returned the hug. Gakupo was soft and cuddly like a body pillow.

"Hey, Len?"

Len stopped to look at Gakupo.

"What?"

Gakupo's heart was racing now.

 _Should I tell him?_ He thought. Him and Len were already best friends - would it ruin their friendship if he did?

"Len...I..."

He swallowed.

"I want to be your prince."


	8. I Do

Len stared at Gakupo, who scratched his neck awkwardly. They had done everything together, they'd always been there for each other and they had even joked about getting together at some point.

And sure, Gakupo was incredibly stupid and sometimes got on Len's nerves but Len had a shorter fuse and often exploded in a fit of rage. Both of them had certain aspects that they hated about each other but those aspects only strengthened their relationship.

"I'm sorry, Len..." began Gakupo, "I didn't mean to startle you like tha-"

"I do."

Gakupo was surprised. He took Len's head in both hands and leaned in, their noses barely touching, which caused the blonde to blush.

"Do you mind saying that again, Len-chan?"

 _God, that nickname's annoying,_ he thought, but he averted his eyes in fear that his blush would grow worse. It did. Len sighed, looking back at the samurai.

"Gakupo, I want you to be my prince."

Gakupo and Len both smiled before Gakupo suddenly dipped down and pushed his lips into Len's. Len was incredibly flushed but he happily kissed back after a few seconds of contemplation. They pulled away, breathing heavily and both of them bright red. Gakupo then picked up Len bridal style.

"WHA-Hey, put me down right this instance!" Len yelled, face still bright red.

"That's not a very princessy way to act..." Gakupo smirked, "...Len-chan!"

Len buried his face in Gakupo's neck and softly replied, "...baka."

And from that day on, Len and Gakupo had a strong relationship that lasted for the remainder of their lives.

 **~ THE END ~**


End file.
